1. Field
A dishwasher having a rack with a shelf holder is disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an apparatus that washes food remnants adhered to dishes, cups, culinary tools, and similar items (hereinafter, referred to as ‘dishes’) using washing water and detergent. Dishwashers generally include racks inside of a washing tank or cabinet on which the dishes are placed. The racks are capable of being inserted into and withdrawn from the washing cabinet. However, related art dishwashers have various disadvantages in the configuration of the racks and shelves mounted thereto.